So We Meet Again
by Mr. Kittlez
Summary: This is aout Haldir and Elwen, two Elves who fall in love. After a week together, Haldir is called back to his homeland. The story is about how they meet, part and meet again.
1. The Beginning

Summary  
  


This is a story about Elwen and Haldir, two Elves that fell in love. They were torn apart when Haldir was called back to Lorien for important buisness. He would not tell Elwen what it was for, but she already knew. The Ring. It had been found, and Haldir, being Lorien's embassador, was called to help decide what to do with it. Haldir promised he would be back soon, but more was yet still to come.  
  
hr  
  
It all started on a simple Wednesday. I was sitting in a tree, listening to the birds sing and feeling the sun shine upon me. These were happy times. I murmured a soft rhyme to myself:  
  


_'The grass is still growing,  
The leaves are yet swinging.  
The white water flowing  
And Elves are yet singing.'  
  
_

  
True as my words were, dark times were to be presented upon Middle-Earth, for the age of the Ring was beginning. I did not worry about it at the moment. Far off, I heard singing. Merry singing, and the words wrapped themselves around me in a warm embrace. I saw ahead an Elf, clad all in forest green and rusty brown. He was definitely an Elf. I hopped down from the tree, landing cat-like on the ground. I called out to him, "Vedui!"  
  
He looked up at me and smiled. He called back, "Vedui!"  
  
He finally arrived in front of me, and we reverted to Westron, the common speech. Known to you as English. He spoke, "What might your name be, fair maiden?"  
  
"Elwen. I heard you singing. It was wonderful." The words of the song fell into my head like water trickling into a clear pool. The words enveloped me in quiet delight, "What might your's be?"  
  
"I am Haldir of Lorien."  
  
"What brings you to these fair lands? 'Tis hard to leave the golden eaves of Lorien."  
  
"It is, but I have been given a break from guarding and everything. The woods were getting small. I will return when needs be, but that is not now. I wanted to explore."  
  
"Yes, the woods of Lorien are interesting, but for Elves, small."  
  
"Why are you here, if I may return the question."  
  
"You may. I am here without reason."  
  
"There must be some kind of answer, fair maiden."  
  
"Desire to explore, like you. I do not like having to stay in one place."  
  
"Me neither. Let us wander these lands together this afternoon!"  
  
"If you wish, Haldir." I smiled at him and we began to walk.  



	2. A Day In Paradise

We began to walk around the tranquil land. The only thing that broke the natural silence was our talking. We were quiet when nothing need be said, and we spoke when something was to be said. That's how Elves are. Haldir began the conversation: When did you come to these lands?  
  
I replied: About three days ago.  
  
How long do you plan to stay?  
  
A year or so. Until I master the ins and outs of it. Will you come, Haldir?  
  
I would love to.  
  
I smiled, but he conintued: But I can only stay for three months. I am sorry. But I will come with you for the time that is given to me.  
  
That is well. I should like to have a companioin on my travels.  
  
So should I. It makes the time more enjoyable, does it not?  
  
It does.  
  
I look forward to the days that shall soon follow.  
  
What is wrong with today?  
  
Nothing, but it is drawing to an end.  
  
He was right, the sun was to set in a few hours. I looked at the sun, desperately trying to hang in the air, but every evening it must fall, and the moon must replace the sun while the sun rests.   
I fell silent. I took to looking about our surroundings. We were in thin woodland, and soft summer grass was beneath our feet. It was a beautiful experience. Never in a long time had I seen such a paradise. Little did I know Haldir was looking at me. He had strong feelings for me, but hadn't the sort of courage to say so. I too shared feelings for him, but not as strong. At length, he spoke, You seem very distant.  
  
I replied: Do I? I suppose thought has taken over my voice. I'm sorry if I offended you.  
  
Not at all. What, may I ask, were you thinking about, Elwen?  
  
Years gone by, and years that I will never see.  
  
You shall see many years, but time is an endless cycle. None of us will ever see all of the ages of the world.  
  
I suppose not. Rather sad, really.  
  
You think so?  
  
  
  
  
  
I do not know. It just _is_.  
  
  
  
We both passed into silence.  
  
  



	3. Bad News

Six days in the paradise passed. One day, we came to a waterfall. The waterfall cascaded into a clear crystal blue pool. It was beautiful, and we swam in it for a very long time. When the sun began to set, we were laying on the grass. Without knowing it, our hands were clasped. We both got up to find a place to sleep, but he stayed in one place, just looking at me. I met his gaze: Is there anything wrong, Haldir?  
  
Elwen... may I tell you something?  
  
I looked at him, concerned. I walked closer to him: Yes. What is it?  
  
When we first met, there was something about you that I couldn't knock out of my head. You pierced my heart like a newly sharpened arrow. And I must tell you... I love you.  
  
I held his gaze and smiled. I had only energy enough to say, I love you too. He drew me closer, and we were inches from each other's lips. Our lips met, and the kiss swept through me. He held me in his secure arms, and there was nowhere else I wanted to be. When out lips parted, he spoke, in a murmur, You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to leave you.  
  
I replied: And I do not want you to leave. But it cannot be changed...  
  
Our lips met again.  
We went to sleep in a tree. My head was rested on his shoulder and I was drawn close to him. He smiled down at me as I smiled in my sleep.  
  
The next day, we awoke at dawn. It was a cloudy day. We stayed under the tree. He lightly caressed my cheek. My arms were wrapped around his neck. He moved his hand down my back, stopping at my tailbone. He had heard something. It was a horse. We both hopped up in the tree and his ourselves.   
On the horse was a messanger boy, and we jumped out of the tree. Haldir and the messanger had some private words together.  
Soon, the messanger departed and Haldir walked back over to me. He looked sad.  
  
My Love, I cannot stay. I have been called back to Lorien.  
  
  
  
Important buisness, and confidential. I cannot even tell you. I am sorry.  
  
Most know it is hard to make an Elf cry, especially one such as Elwen. Nonetheless, tears welled up in her emerald eyes. A tear, like a glistening rain-drop, fell on to the ground. Haldir spoke: Please don't cry, Elwen. I will be back. I swear to you.  
  
I didn't reply. I hugged him and cried in his shoulder. He looked at me, saddened at my behavior. He couldn't stand to see the one he loved like this: I'm so sorry Elwen. It cannot be helped though. He held me tighter. At length, I spoke, When must you depart?  
  
He replied: Tomorrow. If this were another matter, I would ignore it and stay with you. But this is the biggest matter in Middle-Earth that could ever be imagined. My Love, I promise you. I will not leave you forever.  
  
When will you return?  
  
I do not know...  
  
Tears welled up again. It was too much for me. I couldn't imagine life without Haldir. He was everything to me...  
  



	4. A Lost Love And A Found Friend

We spent the rest of the day sitting in the tree. He held her in his arms. Elwen was silent, and Haldir was deep in thought. He woudn't tell her what he had to do in Lorien, but she already knew, somewhat. The Ring. These were the dark times Elwen had forseen. She couldn't believe it had really come back. Back to existence, after so many years. Haldir broke the silence: What are you thinking about, my Love?  
  
She jumped a bit at his voice: Oh, nothing for you to worry about.  
  
Something troubles you?  
  
Yes... but please. Let us be silent. Let me think.  
  
He nodded and looked up at the sky, drawing her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and melted into his arms, trying her best to make the moment last forever.  
  
Haldir also wished it would last forever. The endless swirl of happiness and contentment was so peacful, but in his heart, he knew the moment would end, and that he'd soon be deciding the fate of the ringbearer. He didn't care. As long as he was with Elwen, nothing mattered to him but Elwen.  
  
The next day dawned cloudy and cold. Haldir readied his horse while Elwen was still sleeping. When his horse was ready, he hopped up and lightly shook Elwen: My Love... She woke up and looked at him, hoping -praying- that it was all a terrible dream. But of course, it was not. He was leaving, and she didn't know when she'd see him again. She threw her arms about his neck and burst into tears that she could not hold back.. He returned the embrace. After five minutes of this, he spoke: My Love, I must go now...  
  
She replied:   
  
And with a last kiss, he hopped down from the tree and rode off. Elwen looked at the ground. She felt empty... lost... alone. She hated the feeling. It was as if she was skin without bones, or the other way around. She didn't know, nor did she care. She was without her Love. And would be until chance came to see him again.  
  
Haldir rode reluctantly, but swiftly. He looked back once, and saw me looking at the ground. He sighed deeply. When would he see Elwen again? He said to himself: Why am I doing this... they could decide without me... He almost stopped and rode back, but did not. He kept riding. He had to go. He knew he had to. It was the most important thing to everyone, but Elwen was more important to him. Way more important. Don't look back, Haldir... it will only be harder... don't look back... He repeated this self command many times. He didn't look back. And, despite a fierce struggle, a tear squeezed out of his crystal blue eyes. Not another tear escaped his eyes. He had to get through this. The swifter he did this, the sooner he would get back to the one he loved.  
  
Elwen kept looking at the ground until Haldir was out of sight, then she looked up. The rising sun reflected in her eyes. She wanted so much to be back with him.  
  
Later that day, an Elf walked up the path and towards Elwen's tree. Elwen looked at the Elf, and knew immediately who she was. Merenwen! Her friend of old. They had been friends since their childhood. Perhaps Merenwen could cheer her up. When Merenwen got to the tree, Elwen jumped down: Vedui, Merenwen!  
  
Merenwen replied: Elwen! Vedui!  
  
The two friends embraced. Merenwen spoke: What is wrong? You look troubled. And do not lie.  
  
I wasn't going to. It's Haldir.  
  
Who's Haldir?  
  
We fell in love... and now...  
  
Oh, I'm so sorry!  
  
It is alright.  
  
Why'd he dump you?  
  
He didn't _dump _me. He left. He had to.  
  
I'm sorry, Elwen. Will he be back?  
  
He said he would but...  
  
Merenwen placed a comforting hand on Elwen's shoulder, He will return... you will find him again... Elwen smiled faintly, but noticably, at Merenwen, What has he gone to do?  
  
He said not, but I know.  
  
What is it?  
  
The Ring. The One Ring. It has been found. They must find out what to do with it. If they make the wrong choice, Middle-Earth is to be enslaved by the dark lord.  
  
Merenwen was silent.


	5. A Bad Day

Elwen and Merenwen said nothing for a long while. Elwen was heartbroken and Merenwen was saddened to see her friend at her current state. They had to admit, The Ring was also on their already troubled minds. At length, Merenwen spoke: I am sorry, Elwen. You will meet again. In a new place and at a happier time.  
  
Elwen replied: We will meet right here in Middle-Earth.  
  
Why so cross, Elwen?  
  
I don't know... I couldn't think of him dying.  
  
Well, don't take it out on me.  
  
I'm sorry, Merenwen.  
  
You know the Tale of Luthien Tinuviel better than me. Did Beren not meet with Tinuviel again? Were they not happy?  
  
They did, and they were... perhaps... perhaps I am worrying for nothing.  
  
Anyone would worry about such a thing, Elwen.  
  
I hope Haldir is okay...  
  
The twosome fell silent. Their voices were drowned out by their thoughts. They did not speak again for a full three hours.  
  
Haldir rode swiftly. As swift as he possibly could. Two times he stopped to look back, and almost rode back, but that would help nothing.   
  
He finally reached Lorien, and knelt before Galadriel and Celeborn. They told him to rise, and he did so. Galadriel looked deep into his eyes, Something... troubles you, Haldir?  
  
Haldir nodded, for to lie to Galadriel was a big mistake. If it were someone else who asked this, he would have said no.  
  
Galadriel said: What is it, Haldir?  
  
Haldir waited a moment until he answered: An Elf, my Lady...  
  
Galadriel smiled down at him: You have fallen in love, yes?  
  
Yes, my Lady, I have...  
  
Celeborn's smile faded: These, I am afraid, are not merry tidings. You must stay here, until the Elves sail to the shores of Valinor. We cannot leave without our ambassador. And you, Haldir, should know that better than anyone. I am sorry...  
  
Haldir said nothing in reply. He couldn't talk without breaking down in terrible sadness.  
Galadriel, being the wise Elf she was, knew how Haldir felt, although she had never experienced it. She said, There is to be a Council at dawn tomorrow. Please come, for you may be the difference between saving Middle-Earth or having it be enslaved and destroyed.  
You are dismissed.  
  
Haldir nodded and left their company, and walked solomnly to his talan and up on to his flet.  
He began thinking of how he could see Elwen again, but could think of nothing.  
  
The dawn came, cool and clear. Haldir awoke and looked at the light blue glow in the sky. He hopped down and looked around. It wasn't a dream. There he was, in Lorien, his homeland. Under the golden boughs that could not be found elsewhere. Not even his homeland's beauty could bring a smile upon his face.  
  
Elwen woke up at the same time Haldir did, but not in the same place. She too had been hoping it was a dream, but it was not. Merenwen was not far. She had gone to get a drink at the clear pool Haldir and Elwen had gone swimming in.  
Merenwen took a sip of water and walked back: Good morning, Elwen! How did you sleep?  
  
Elwen replied:   
  
Oh... are you thirsty?  
  
A little.  
  
Shall I get you some water? There is a clear pool over there.  
  
If you wish to get me some, you may, but not from that place...  
  
Why not?  
  
It brings... memories...  
  
I see...  
  
Elwen hopped down and tried to think of what to do next. She seemed so unsure of herself when Haldir was not there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Beginning of the End

Haldir took a step, and another. He soon arrived at where the Council was to take place. Celeborn was there, sitting in a higher seat then the rest of the Elves. Celeborn began: I would like to begin with a thank-you to all that have shown up, which, I believe, is everyone. Thank you all! Celeborn cocked an eye at Haldir, whom was burdened with a thing none there knew the feeling of. Haldir met his gaze, but did not smile. Celeborn continued: Very good. I will continue then. The reason I have called you all here, is because The Ring... has been found.  
  
Celeborn was interrupted by many Elves whispering to each other. One Elf's voice rose amongst them all: Where has it been all this time, My Lord?  
  
Celeborn answered the Elf: All this time, it has been in Hobbiton. Hobbiton is a small town in The Shire, land of Hobbits; Halflings; Little People; or Periain, as it is so known among us.  
  
The Shire? Where's that?  
  
It is on this map, but this is a map of Old. It was forgotten long ago, and that is how they have stayed so unbothered. Celeborn pulled a withered map out of his birch-bark grey robe. He set it on a table in the middle of the coucil. They all crowded around the map and looked at an area. It said in big letters: The Shire  
In smaller letters it said Hobbiton.  
  
The Elf spoke again: How did it end up in such a place?  
  
Celeborn, again, answered: It begins when it was lost. So long ago, when it was ripped off of Isildur's very neck.  
One day, two Hobbits were with eachother, by the river where it was lost. The Hobbits' names were Sméagol and Déagol. Déagol looked into the river. He saw a glimmer in the water, and dove down to get it. It was The Ring. He grabbed it and surfaced. Sméagol saw what he had, and told Déagol to give it to him because it was his birthday. Déagol said he had already given Sméagol all he could afford, and that he wanted to keep the Ring.   
Sméagol murdered Déagol, and kept the Ring.  
The Ring soon corrupted him, and poisoned his mind. The Ring gave to him an unnatural long life. For five-hundred years, he dwelt in the Misty Mountains with his birthday present'.  
One day, the Ring abandoned Sméagol, or Gollum, as we might call him. But something happened then. Bilbo, a Hobbit, found the Ring.  
He took it back to Hobbiton, and it stayed there for over fifty years. Nobody knew what it really was, and what power it bestowed. The Ring has now been passed down to Frodo, Bilbo's heir. It has now been found out, and the Dark Lord is now hunting the Hobbit.  
  
There was silence for a long while. At length, Haldir spoke, in a hushed but hearable voice: Can it be destroyed?  
  
Celeborn answered: Yes. It would be a perilous journey, and it is really my son-in-law's choice.  
  
His son-in-law is, of course, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.  
  
And so, the Council went on. They came to a conclusion. The Ring was to be destroyed. But this, of course, was not official. As Celeborn said, it is Elronds choice.  
  
Elwen stood in that place for a long while, and said to Merenwen after that while: I am going to take a walk.  
  
Good. I will come.  
  
No, Merenwen. I need to be alone...  
  
Merenwen nodded and walked over to a rock. Elwen went the other way and retraced Haldir's steps through the land. 


	7. The Undying Lands

She looked at the ground as she walked, ocasionally running into random objects. The rest of the day she walked, and nothing important happened (and my fingers are... whithered. Nnn...)  
  
When the Council ended, they were treated to a nice, Lord-like breakfast. But Haldir did not partake. He needed time to think.   
  
He went back to his flet and layed down. He felt terrible. He broke his promise.  
  
One-Thousand Years later... (hehe, soooooo much fuckin' typing. Nnnnnnnnnnn)  
  
Haldir was walking one day, accross the shores of Valinor. He was smiling. The memory of Elwen still hung in his head: Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her beauty. And he still cared for her. All know that Elves die of heartbreak when the one they love dies, but he did not. That meant Elwen was not dead, and still dwelt in Middle-Earth. Suddenly, he had an idea. The best idea he had ever had. He ran into Galadriel's Palace... thingie. When he got there, he spoke: My Lady, may I be given permission to use the Tirìel?  
  
She answered: Who must you call upon?  
  
An old... friend...  
  
You still miss her? You are given permission...  
  
Thank you, My Lady! He kissed her hand and ran over to a different room. In the room was an orb. An orb that if you looked into it, it didn't seem to be a colour. It wasn't a rainbow, it just... I don't know how to explain... He smiled and touched the orb, saying some Elvish words.  
  
Elwen was walking around one day, smiling. Times were happy once again, but only she and Merenwen yet still remained in Middle-Earth. She walked for about forty-five minutes, until finding an orb. She approached it, and lightly touched it. All of a sudden, she was absorbed into the orb. She remembered not else.   
Now, unless you are immensly stupid, you know that she was brought to the Undying Lands, where Haldir, and all the other Elves (like you care about them), were. She was knocked out on the ground, with a throbbing headache (so the Elves have to work on their magic a bit...).  
  
Haldir smiled, and ran out of the building. Galadriel smiled as he went. Love was so enthralling to whatch. At least it was to her... 


	8. So We Meet Again

Elwen awoke to beautiful sandy shores and tranquil woodland with finely crafted buildings beyond it. She rubbed her head and sat up, looking at the tan and sandy ground. After about five minutes of looking at the ground, a rather handsome Elf stood in front of her. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her fair and unaged face, Er... hi... where am I?  
  
The Elf answered: You will soon know. But there are more important things to speak of right now...   
  
  
  
Our lives, and what has been happening.  
  
"Why ever would you be interested in such things?  
  
Do you not remember me?  
  
Umm... I am afraid I don't...  
  
I am Haldir... Does that refresh your memory, Elwen?  
  
A smiles started on her face. She remembered now, and he hadn't changed a bit, save in appearance. His hair was longer, and, of course, different clothes. Elwen cried out in joy: She got up hurriedly and embraced the Elf she loved. Haldir returned the hug, and they stayed in each other's arms, afraid to let go. Elwen was so happy, she almost cried. Haldir spoke: Elwen... I am so sorry... I did not know...  
  
Sorry? About what?  
  
About not keeping my promise. I had to listen to my Lord...  
  
I understand. What did you not know?  
  
I was addressed to stay in Lorien to soon sail here, and I didn't know I would be ordered to do that. Why did you not sail here also?  
  
I did not like the idea...  
  
Why not?  
  
I don't know.  
  
Please forgive me...  
  
Elwen looked at him lovingly, and a tear came to her eye, although she was smiling. It had been so long, and she loved him so much, now more than ever. Haldir spoke: What is wrong, my Love?  
  
Elwen replied: Nothing. I am happy.  
  
Elwen and Haldir's lips met, and stayed there for a looooooong time.   
Little did they know, Galadriel was watching them, smiling. At length she spoke, So, when's the wedding?  
  
They looked at her and smiled. Haldir smiled broader at his Queen and answered her: As soon as possible, my Lady.  
  
They kissed again, and Galadriel gave them a moment alone.  
  


Epilogue  
  


In a week, they married. Merenwen was, of course, brought there by the Tirìel, and was invited to the wedding. It was a wonderful event, and they lived happily ever after.  
  


The Tirìel  
  


The Tirìel is an Elf-crafted item that was created by some unknown Elf. It was created with the strongest Elven magic. The Elves once knew how to turn lead into Mithril, but the spell was lost. The Tirìel was created to summon those that were needed in haste, but that was rarely. It was made of Mithril and many unknown metals and such, creating its odd colour. Some say it is colourless, some say it plays tricks on your eyes and some don't even believe in it.  
The Tirìel was kept in an Elven stronghold, of which the location was not known. But it now is in the Undying Lands, guarded by unspeakable things.  
  
  
  



End file.
